Greatest Day of our Lives
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: My take on how Judy and Nick get married. Enough said. Romance/Fluff. One-Shot.
**Hey, guys. I'm back with another Zootopia one-shot. Nothing to point out on this one except it's my take on Nick and Judy's big day. Hope you guys enjoys it.**

Judy Hopps was taking a good, long look at herself in the mirror. She was the most beautiful looking bunny today. The sun coming through the window reflected on every part of her being. Her gray fur, her purple eyes, the white gown, the flowery veil on her head, and the bouquet of white roses in her hand.

Judy was doing her best not to cry happily, she wanted to save every tear for when she stood at the altar, ready to say the two words that would bond her with Nicholas P. Wilde forever in love. Her mother, Bonnie Hopps, was in the room with her, not bothering to dry the tears of joy were in her eyes.

"Oh, baby. You look just like me when I married your father." she said.

"Thanks, Mom. You know, I did my best not to show it, but deep down I was scared about what you guys would think about Nick." said Judy.

"Judy, you forgot it was you who opened our minds about predators after you saved the city. Why else would we be working partners with Gideon?" said Bonnie.

...

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Judy! Stu, Judy's here!" Bonnie called out to her husband in the barn._

 _Stu came running out of the barn, and greeted his daughter with Bonnie. "Hey, Jude the dude. Haven't seen you in a long while." he said._

 _"Hey, Mom. Dad." Judy hugged her parents. "Oh, I missed you both so much. Also, there's someone I want you to meet."_

 _"Nick, come out and meet my folks." Judy called to her car. A pair of eyes emerged from behind, and shook 'No'._

 _"Oh, don't mind him. He's just shy and a little nervous to meet you guys. I tell him everything about my family." said Judy._

 _Judy walked to her car, and dragged her fox friend out so her parents could see. Their mouths were agape._

 _"Guys, this is Nick Wilde. He's my boyfriend." Judy covered her mouth at the slip of the tongue with the word, 'boyfriend.' "What?! No! Did I say boyfriend?! I meant best friend. He's a boy, and he's also my friend. That's what I meant to say." Judy giggled, nervously._

 _"Hey, folks. Carrots here has told me all about you. I'm also a huge fan of your blueberries." Nick said, extending his hand._

 _"Hear that, Stu? Judy brought someone who loves something other than our carrots." Bonnie smiled._

 _"Well, in that case, you'll stay for blueberry pie? Gideon baked a bunch just today." Stu said, shaking Nick's hand._

 _"Love to. If you have any problem with bugs, like grasshoppers and crickets, I'll have those for dinner." said Nick._

 _"Well, the kids just caught a whole bunch of bugs just the other night. I'm sure they wouldn't mind sparing a few." said Stu._

 _So, of all the crazy ways to start off meeting the folks, Nick and Judy's parents bonded over blueberries and bugs, but Judy didn't mind that at all._

 _(End Flashback)_

...

"I love you, Mom." Judy said, hugging her mother.

"You deserved this, Judy. After all you worked so hard for." said Bonnie. "Me and your father will be there for you and Nick no matter what you two do."

"I hope he's alright. The whole time, he's been looking SO nervous." said Judy.

"It's natural, honey. Your father almost soaked his entire best suit with sweat during our wedding." said Bonnie. "Your father's probably with Nick right now, giving him the same reassuring talk."

...

Nick Wilde took a long, good look at himself in the mirror. Anyone would look at him and say that he was the most handsomest fox anyone had ever seen before. He was dressed in his father's suit, with a rose pinned on the right side coat pocket.

"You feeling okay there, son?" said Stu.

"I don't know, Stu. Were you this nervous when you married Bonnie?" asked Nick, fixing his tie.

"Ha, kiddo, I nearly sweated a puddle. But, all my tension went away when I saw Bon in that same gown Judy's probably in right now, and I never had any doubts since then. After anniversary to anniversary, and 276 kids later, I still didn't doubt." said Stu. "Be honest, were you this nervous when you proposed?"

...

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Thanks again for the movie and dinner tonight, Nick." said Judy._

 _"No problem, Carrots." said Nick. In the inside of his pocket, Nick's fingers were fiddling with the ring._

 _"Hey, Carrots. You know you love me, right?" asked Nick._

 _"Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do." smiled Judy._

 _"And I love you, too. So much, I want to ask you something very important." said Nick, as he took Judy's hand._

 _"Judy, ever since I met you, my life's taken a turn for the better. Sure, there were some rough times, but we got through them together. If there's one person I want to be with forever, through the good and bad, it's you. So, would you do me this honor, Carrots?" Nick pulled the ring out to present it to Judy. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Judy covered her mouth, and tears of joy worked their way into her eyes. Her eyes kept on the ring, as she let Nick slip it on her finger._

 _"Oh, Nick. YES! Yes, I will!" Judy shouted happily, as she jumped into Nick's arms and kissed him over and over._

 _(End Flashback)_

...

"It wasn't as bad as what I'm feeling right now." said Nick. "But, now that it's really happening, I can't stop but think if one of these days, I'll mess up."

"Nicky, so long as you keep telling her you love her, you won't mess up that bad." said Stu. "I guarantee ya."

"Thanks, Pops." said Nick, as Stu patted him on the back.

...

The wedding was an outdoor wedding, overlooking the ocean in the background on a grassy bluff, and on a sunny day mixed with a few passing clouds. All of Judy's family was on the left side, and all of Nick's family was on the right side.

Nick was standing by the alter. Flash, who was the one who agreed to marry them, was standing in front of the alter.

Nick's best man, Finnick, was standing right behind him. Clawhauser, the ring bearer, was holding the pillow with both rings on top, was standing next to Bogo and Mr. Big.

Mr. Big's daughter, Fru Fru, was Judy's maid of honor, standing right where Judy would be standing at the alter. Bonnie was standing right next to Nick's mother, Carla.

Soon enough, the music for the wedding march began to play. Everyone turned to see Fru Fru's daughter Judy, who was named after her godmother, as the flower girl spreading the flower petals down the aisle. Following behind was the lucky bride herself, being escorted by her father arm-in-arm.

Everyone was in awe at the sight of Judy. Nick's heart began to beat fast, and his face was blushing redder than ever. Judy stood across from where Nick was standing at the alter, while Stu took his place beside Bonnie.

Flash began the ceremony. "Dearly... Beloved..." said Flash.

"We are... gathered... here... today... to see... the bonding... of these... two lovers... that have... proven... love... can come... in any... form."

Flash turned to Nick. "Do you... Nick Wilde... take Judy... to be your... lawfully... wedded... wife?"

Nick gave his biggest smile and said, "I do."

Flash turned to Judy. "And... Do you... Judy Hopps... take Nick... to be your... lawfully... wedded... husband?"

Judy let all the tears of joy stream down her cheeks and said happily, "I do."

"Then... I now... pronounce you... husband... and wife." Flash slowly had tears forming in his eyes, too. "You... may kiss... the bride."

Nick held Judy in his arms, as they shared their first, passionate kiss as husband and wife. The crowd applauded.

"That's my boy!" cheered Carla.

"Our girl's gone and grown up so fast, Stu." Bonnie dried her tears.

"Aw, shucks. What is it with me and all these waterworks?" Stu sobbed.

"Atta' girl, Judy!" Fru Fru and her daughter cheered for their lucky rabbit friend.

"Oh, I just love weddings!" Clawhauser sobbed happily and blew his nose into his hankie.

Bogo just gave a calm smile, keeping his composure, while he was all cheery on the inside, like Mr. Big.

As Judy and Nick broke the kiss, Judy tossed her bouquet into the air, and everyone made a grab for it. The one who caught it was Clawhauser.

Truly, this was the greatest day of Nick and Judy's lives.

...

"So, that's the story of how me and your mom got married." Nick finished narrating his story to Sheila.

"That was such a good, romantic story, Papa." said Sheila. "Do you think you can tell it to me again, tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Nick kissed Sheila on the cheek. "Alright, see you in the morning." Nick finished tucking in his daughter, and left her room.

"I swear, Carrots. She never gets tired of hearing that story." Nick said, approaching Judy.

"Well, someday we'll have to be the ones to see her get married." Judy said, staring at the wedding photo that was taken after the reception.

"Oh, boy. What a day that'll be." Nick chuckled.

"I love you, Nick." Judy said, as she hugged and kissed her husband.

"You too, Jude. You too." Nick said, returning the hug and kiss. "So, ready to hit the bed ourselves, darling?"

"I'll be there in just a sec." said Judy, as Nick walked into her room.

"I think we'll wait 'til tomorrow to tell our own little story to your father and big sister. Okay, Cody?" Judy whispered to the little miracle growing inside her abdomen. "Thank you, and Sheila, and of course Daddy, for making these days the greatest ones of my life."

 **Well, and another one-shot down. Originally, upon a request, this was supposed to be a songfic, but I'm just not good at writing up original song lyrics. So, I hope this still turned out just as good. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Up next will be another crossover with Zootopia. What that's about, I'll reveal sometime this weekend. I own nothing, except my OC, Sheila. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of my fanfics.**


End file.
